


of magic and freedom

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), Out of Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sorcerer!Teru, teru is like a disney prince here
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: kebebasan yang kau dambakan, ada dalam diri sang lelaki penyihir itu.[2nd pov. fantasy!au]





	of magic and freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band My First Story yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Fantasy!au, with Reader-Insert. 2nd person pov ("Kau" yang dimaksud disini adalah pembaca). Sorcerer!Teru x Reader. Some scenes in this fic is inspired from Disney Aladdin movie.
> 
> Akhir kata,  
> Happy reading minna-san~!

Kurungan tak kasat mata itu mengungkungmu kuat-kuat, tak akan membiarkanmu melarikan diri. Tak ada sesiapapun yang peduli, akan engkau yang berteriak meminta dibebaskan.  
  
Di mata orang lain, hidupmu adalah wujud kesempurnaan yang nyata. Hidup yang diimpikan setiap orang. Kau hidup dalam glamor, dikelilingi timbunan harta dan kenyamanan. Menyandang satu nama belakang yang akan membuat banyak kepala menunduk, memujamu. Yang mana mereka mengira kau akan selamanya hidup dalam istana megah, mengadakan pesta minum teh, berpesta dengan rekanan bangsawan, dan tak belajar mengendarai kuda.

Seringkali dikatakan oleh para tetua, "kau haruslah melihat dari sisi lain untuk mengungkap kebenaran". Orang-orang itu hanyalah melihat sisi angka dari koin, tidak membalik ke sisi ekor.  
  
Kau memanglah seolah-olah termanja oleh segala kemegahan yang dimiliki, wajah cantikmu yang selalu tersenyum mampu menyembunyikan raut ketersiksaan di baliknya.

Makin lama hidup dalam taktha megah itu, makin nampaklah wujudan dari sangkar raksasa yang mengurungmu. Kau dipaksa masuk ke dalamnya, dikunci rapat-rapat.

Ayahmu adalah penguasa Kerajaan Tressature, dikenal sebagai seorang yang ambisius nan bertangan dingin. Kau yang adalah putri tunggalnya adalah satu harapan yang ia miliki. Hari-harimu bukanlah untuk berleha-leha di balkoni istana sembari menyesap teh, waktumu untuk sejenak beristirahat tercuri oleh pelajaran-pelajaran hukum kerajaan yang terdengar menggelikan. Masa mudamu bahkan akan tercuri, ketika sang Raja mengumumkan pertunanganmu dengan seorang Pangeran dari negeri antah berantah yang bahkan tak kaukenal sekalipun.

Jika segala yang kau miliki dapat ditukar dengan satu hal, maka kau tanpa ragu memintanya.

Kebebasan.

Kau lelah, kau ingin beban di pundakmu terangkat. Kau teringin untuk sesekali, merasakan bagaimana berlaku laiknya orang biasa, tanpa embel-embel "Putri dari Tressature".

Harapan itu kau teriakkan sekali waktu manakala bintang-bintang bersinar cerah di langit malam.  
  
Konyol memang, kau mendengus memandangi bintang utara yang berkelip. Ini tak berguna, pikirmu sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sembari terbaring dan hendak memejamkan mata, benakmu sempat membayangkan, apakah jika permohonanmu benarlah terkabul, apakah seseorang akan datang dari balkon kamarmu, lalu membawamu pada kebebasan? Imaji konyol itu terbawa dalam tidurmu...

.

* * *

 

.

...dan menjadi kenyataan.

.

* * *

 

.

Pancaran cahaya keemasan dari luar jendela, diikuti suara benda yang terjatuh keras membuatmu terbangun. Kau tersentak, meraih sebilah pisau yang memanglah kau sembunyikan di balik bantal untuk berjaga-jaga. Ketakutan merayapimu, tapi kau nekat berjalan menuju asal suara itu--balkon kamarmu.

Perlahan, kau membuka pintu kayu itu. Manik coklatmu membola karena keterkejutan yang teramat-amat. Seseorang, berjubah gelap dan memakai kalung aneh yang menyala-nyala keemasan, terbaring di dekat kakimu. Akalmu mengatakan bahwa kau harus lari, melaporkan pada pengawal kalau ada penyusup di kamarmu. Namun, entah apa yang mendorongmu untuk berjongkok di dekatnya, memastikan apakah ia masih bernyawa atau tidak.

"Apa ia jatuh dari atas?" gumammu, lalu perlahan menyingkap tudung dari atas kepala si penyusup.  
Menampakkan wajah seorang laki-laki muda dengan beberapa luka terpatri di fiturnya. Surai kehitaman panjang yang berantakan menutupi hampir keseluruhan wajah. Ia terluka. Insting pertamamu adalah segera berbalik ke kamar, mencari-cari obat untuk mengobati si lelaki misterius itu.

Ketika tanganmu hendak meraih kotak ramuan, sejenak kau termenung _. Kenapa aku harus membantunya?_ pikirmu. _Bukankah ia itu orang asing entah siapa, yang mendadak muncul di balkonku--_

Kau membalikkan tubuh, untuk mendapati tubuh tegap menjulang di hadapanmu. Sang lelaki berjubah misterius sudah bangun. Pisau terjatuh di dekat kakimu, kau membuka mulut, hendak berteriak. Tetapi ia bertindak lebih cepat dengan membekap mulutmu.

"Kumohon, jangan berteriak!" bisiknya urgen. Ia menoleh ke sekitar, sebelum berpaling padamu. "Aku tak akan melukaimu. Aku bersumpah. Jadi jangan berteriak, oke?"

Kau mengangguk pelan, setengah takut. Lelaki berjubah menghela napas lega, menarik tangannya dari mulutmu sebelum jatuh terduduk, erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya yang tadi membekapmu kini memegangi bahunya yang tertutup jubah--kain itu agak basah, mungkin oleh darah.  
  
"K-kau terluka..." cicitmu takut-takut. Meraih kotak ramuan, perlahan kau mendekatinya. "Bi-biarkan aku mengobatimu."

"Eh?"

"K-kau tak akan bisa pergi dengan luka parah begini," ujarmu. Dengan sedikit pengetahuan yang kau dapatkan dari tabib kerajaan, kau mulai mengobatinya, dimulai dari wajah. Lelaki itu terdiam ketika kau mengusap ramuan luka yang terbuat dari beberapa jenis daun di dagunya.  
  
Lalu, ketika kau memintanya untuk membuka jubahnya--dengan wajah malu setengah mati--guna membalurkan obat, ia menolak.

"Tak apa." Sang lelaki tersenyum kecil. "Setidaknya kedua kakiku masih utuh," tambahnya dengan nada bercanda sembari berjalan menuju balkon, tempat tadi ia muncul.

Kau mengejar punggungnya, angin malam menghempasmu dengan suhu yang membekukan kulitmu. "Tunggu!" kau memanggilnya. "Bagaimana... bagaimana kau bisa muncul di balkonku?"

Lelaki itu mengusap kalung aneh yang menggantung di lehernya sambil menjawab, "Ah, aku minta maaf kalau sudah mengganggumu. Tadi aku hanya asal berteleportasi kemari."

"Teleportasi?" ulangmu tak percaya. Kau menatapnya penuh kecurigaan. "Jangan bercanda. Sihir itu tidak ada... atau kau ini benar-benar pencuri yang menyusup ke dalam istana?"

"Astaga, memangnya wajahku ini mirip seperti seorang pencuri apa," gumam si jubah hitam. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, yang membuatmu mundur ke tembok. Gestur defensif yang membuat si lelaki terkekeh.

Perlahan, ia menggerakkan tangannya pada udara kosong. Bagaikan melukiskan sesuatu yang abstrak. Pada mulanya, kau mengira ia hendak mendistraksimu agar ia bisa bertindak entah apa padamu. Namun, ketika sepercik api muncul dari jari jemarinya, kau menatapnya penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Cahaya keemasan berpendar dari kedua tangannya. Lalu ia berbalik, menembakkan cahaya itu ke angkasa yang biru. Sang lelaki mengerling jahil padamu. "Sekarang apa kau percaya padaku?"

Kau masihlah terperangah, melongo kearah tadi si lelaki menembakkan cahaya sihirnya. Melihat kau yang terdiam membuatnya terkekeh lebih keras, sembari ia menggerakkan tangannya dan merapalkan mantra.

Kembali percik cahaya keemasan yang sama muncul, namun kali ini ada di lantai. Kau memekik kaget, namun dengan penasaran menatap ke sumber cahaya itu.

"Lingkaran sihir..." bisikmu tak percaya ketika melihat pola cahaya yang ada di bawah kaki sang lelaki berjubah. Kau pernah membaca satu dua buku yang menyebutkan tentang kekuatan sihir--yang konon hanyalah sebuah mitos di negeri Tressature--dan kini, seseorang berdiri di hadapanmu, benar-benar memiliki kekuatan sihir.

"Nah, apa ini sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kalau aku bukan pencuri?" canda si lelaki. "Nah, aku akan pergi sekarang--"

"Tunggu!"

"Apalagi? Kau masih mau melihat sihirku yang keren ini, kah?"

Meremas gaun tidurmu dengan gelisah, kau memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, memandang tepat pada wajahnya. "Siapa... namamu...?"

"Eh? Apakah itu penting?" balasnya usil.

"Itu penting! Karena kau orang pertama yang berhasil menyusup ke balkonku!"

"Hahaha... aku merasa terhormat menjadi yang pertama. Baiklah," ia merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, lalu membungkuk hormat bak bangsawan. "Namaku Teruki Nishizawa, panggil saja Teru." Ia menyeringai, sebelum melangkah ke tengah lingkaran sihirnya. "Oh ya, terimakasih atas bantuanmu. Selamat tinggal."

Sinar emas berpendar terang, membuatmu menutup mata karena silau. Begitu kau mengerjap, sang penyihir telah lenyap dari hadapannya. Kau mengira bahwa semuanya adalah mimpi konyol belaka, namun secarik kertas yang tergeletak di tempat Teru berdiri tadi menjadi bukti nyata.

 _Tuan Putri, besok aku akan kemari. Akan kutunjukkan yang namanya "keajaiban" padamu. Pastikan pintu balkonmu terbuka lebar, oke?_  
_\--Teru_

.

* * *

 .

Dan kau benar-benar menanti sang penyihir esok malamnya. Kau berpangku tangan diatas pembatas bata balkon, memandangi kota Tressature di bawah sana. Nyala lampu rumah penduduk nampak seperti kerlip kunang-kunang di hutan, membuatmu betah berlama-lama menatap.

"Hei, kau melihat apa?"

Suara berat Teru terdengar entah darimana, mengagetkanmu. Kau menoleh ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari eksistensi si penyihir. Tak menemukannya dalam pandangan membuatmu berdecak sebal.

"Dimana kau? Jangan bilang kau menggunakan sihir tak kasat mata agar aku tak bisa menemukanmu!"

"Di bawah sini, Tuan Putri."

Teru berteriak, dari arah balkon. Kembali kau melongok ke bawah pinggir balkon, dan kali ini kau memekik terkejut. Teru ada disana, terbang. Ya, _benar-benar terbang_. Seringai khas terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"K-k-kau benar-benar bisa terbang?" kau tergagap ketika sang penyihir menapakkan kaki di hadapanmu.

Teru terkekeh, jubah merah yang ia pakai di balik bahunya tersibak. "Bukan aku sih, tapi ia yang membawaku terbang," jelasnya, menunjuk jubah. "Perkenalkan, ini Jubah Ajaib. Hei kau, beri salam pada Tuan Putri."

Konyol menyaksikan Teru memerintah fabrik merah itu. Namun, yang bernama ajaib pastilah benar-benar "ajaib". Jubah itu terlepas dari bahu Teru, melayang-layang di sampingnya. Seolah ia adalah manusia, si Jubah Ajaib memberi gestur seperti membungkuk padamu. Membuatmu ternganga tak percaya lagi.

"Jadi, kau siap untuk pergi?" tanya Teru.

"Eh? Pergi kemana?" kau bertanya balik.

Sang penyihir tertawa. Tak menjawab, ia memberi isyarat pada si Jubah Ajaib, dan dengan cepat kain merah itu terbang kearahmu, menyampirkan diri di pundakmu. Kau mengelus pelan fabrik itu, ketika menyadari Teru mendudukkan diri diatas pembatas balkon. Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata, sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke belakang.

"Teru!!" kau menjerit, segera berlari ke dinding rendah pembatas. Dia gila! Dengan takut kau melongok ke bawah, berharap si penyihir tidak mati konyol karena menjatuhkan diri dari atas balkon sekian puluh meter tingginya, dan gagal merapalkan mantra. Kau terperangah begitu menemukan Teru yang berbaring santai diatas... sesuatu yang besar, dan berbulu merah menyala. Nampak seperti seekor burung raksasa.

"Keren bukan?" kekeh Teru, yang dibawa terbang oleh si burung raksasa ke hadapanmu. Ia bangkit dari rebahan, menepuk-nepuk punggung burung itu. "Ini Quan, Phoenix yang berjuluk Si Api Abadi. Sahabatku."

Malam ini benar-benar ajaib bagimu. Tanpa sadar senyuman terpulas di wajahmu yang mengelus bulu burung legenda itu. Sebuah uluran tangan membuatmu mengangkat wajah, untuk bertemu pandang dengan manik hitam Teruki.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Uluran tangan itu kau terima. Sebuah bahasa tanpa kata untuk menyampaikan, "Aku percaya padamu."

Jemari sang penyihir itu dingin ketika kau menyentuhnya, tetapi memberikanmu kenyamanan. Kau perlahan duduk di punggung sang Phoenix, di samping Teru yang tersenyum lebar.

"Sebentar. Jika kita menunggangi Quan, lalu kenapa kau memakaikanku Jubah Ajaib?" tanyamu heran.

Teru mengusap tengkuknya, tertawa dengan canggung. "Yah, untuk jaga-jaga saja. Karena ini kali pertama kau terbang dengan Quan, aku tak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk padamu," terangnya malu. Mengalihkan pandang, ia menunjuk Jubah Ajaib yang membalutmu. "Hoi, jaga Tuan Putri baik-baik. Kalau sampai dia jatuh atau apa pun itu, aku akan membakarmu."

Jubah Ajaib bersembunyi di balik pundakmu, takut-takut berkibar seperti menanggapi ucapan tuannya. Kau tertawa melihat tingkah ajaib keduanya.

"Oke, kau siap?" Kau mengangguk, dan Teru menepuk punggung Quan. "Ayo, Quan! Kita terbang!"

Quan merentangkan sayapnya lebar, dan dalam sekejap kau merasakan angin malam menerpa fiturmu dengan keras. Sang burung terbang tinggi keatas, membuatmu meraih lengan Teru dengan cepat dan menggenggamnya erat. Matamu terpejam erat, tak berani membuka.

"Bukalah matamu," Teru berbisik lembut di telingamu. Kau dapat merasakan ia yang menyusupkan jemarinya diantara tanganmu. "Percayalah padaku. Atau kau akan menyesal nanti." Candaannya selalu terselip di penghujung perkataan.

Momen ketika kau membuka matamu adalah yang paling ajaib sepanjang hidupmu. Lupakan kerajaan dan segala historinya, lupakan segala kemegahan istana, lupakan sang penguasa. Terhampar di depan matamu, pemandangan luas tak berujung. Dan satu perasaan bergejolak dalam hatimu.

Inilah kebebasan yang kau inginkan.

Diatas awan-awan yang berarak di langit, Tressature menjelma serupa lahan luas. Yang bagaikan ditaburi oleh serpih emas. Seluruh penghujung negri yang luas ini dapat terlihat oleh kedua matamu.

"Keren bukan?" Teru berucap di sebelahmu, suaranya berbaur dengan hempas angin yang kuat.

Jubah Ajaib membungkus tubuhmu erat, mematuhi perintah tuannya atau ia akan dibakar hidup-hidup. Bulu-bulu Quan si Phoenix menyala terang bagai api dalam gelap, menghangatkan tubuhmu namun tak membakar. 

Membelah angkasa biru yang bertabur bintang menuju utara Tressature, kau dapat melihat Hutan Tressature yang menjadi pagar penghalang raksasa dari dunia luar. Quan menukik turun, mengantar kalian untuk terbang rendah diatas hutan yang terlarang bagimu dan seluruh penduduk Tressature.

  
Untuk pertama kalinya, kau pergi keluar dari tembok raksasa, dan wujudan dunia yang sesungguhnya nampak di hadapanmu.

Dunia di luar Tressature jauhlah berbeda daripada yang tertuliskan di buku.

Di bawah sana, padang hijau membentang luas bak tak berujung, dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran diatasnya. Rumput-rumput bergoyang tertepa angin dari kepak sayap Quan yang terbang rendah. Di sisimu, Teru mengulurkan tangan ke bawah entah untuk apa. Setelah beberapa saat ia menarik tangannya yang mana setangkai bunga terselip disana. Kau menoleh tepat disaat sang penyihir menyelipkan kuntum bunga di telingamu, membuat hangat merona di pipimu.

Quan membawamu terbang hingga ke tengah padang, dimana ia mendarat disana untuk rehat sejenak. Kau dan Teru turun dari punggungnya, memandangi taburan bintang di bimasakti dengan beralaskan tanah dan rumput. Saling beradu menebak rasi bintang, bertukar satu dua dongeng yang kauketahui. Dengan Jubah Ajaib yang tersampir di bahumu dan bahu Teru.

Kau tak ingin malam ini berakhir.

"Dulu, ada yang bilang kalau bintang-bintang adalah mereka yang jiwanya telah bebas," kau berucap. Hela napasmu terdengar berat ketika melanjutkan, "kalau itu benar, aku mau saja jadi bintang diatas sana."

Teru mendengus, tergelak lepas. "Dongeng konyol macam apa itu?" selorohnya, membentuk percikan api dari tangannya. "Jadi kau mau kalau kukirim keatas langit sekarang juga?"

Lelucon Teru terdengar tak lucu di telingamu. Memeluk lututmu, tatapanmu jatuh pada bintang utara yang bersinar paling terang. "Aku ingin sekali merasakan yang namanya ' _kebebasan_ ', Teru. Ak ingin menikmati hidupku tanpa harus dikekang oleh nama keluarga kerajaan, dikekang oleh ideologi dan perintah ayahku."

"Hm, dulu guruku pernah berkata begini, " kebebasan itu ada dalam dirimu sendiri", kalau tidak salah begitu," Teru menyandar pada tubuh Quan, kedua tangan dijadikannya bantal. "Dan aku setuju dengan kata-katanya itu. Dia benar, yang harus kau lakukan adalah menemukan kebebasan itu dalam dirimu sendiri," ia menjeda ucapannya sejenak, membuatmu menoleh. Manik hitam Teru menatapmu dalam, ketika ia meraih tanganmu dan berujar pelan, "dan bagaimana kau memaknai arti dari kebebasan itu sendiri."

.

* * *

.

Ketika bintang menjadi pertanda bahwa hari telah berganti menjadi esok, kalian berpisah di tempat dimana kalian bertemu. Kau perlahan turun dari punggung Quan, dibantu oleh Jubah Ajaib--yang sukses membuat Teru memanyunkan bibir kesal.

Canggung menghembus dalam atmosfer diantara kalin berdua. Teru yang duduk diatas Quan memalingkan wajah, meenggaruk tengkuk dengan kikuk. Sementara kau menatap pada lantai di bawah.

Quan berkoak berisik sembari menjatuhkan paksa Teru dari punggungnya. Jubah Ajaib mendorongmu paksa ke depan hingga wajahmu menubruk dada Teru. Telingamu menangkap debaran keras di balik rusuk si penyihir, tak kalah kerasnya dengan debarmu sendiri--yang seolah berdentum di dalam gendang telingamu.

Kau dan Teru hanya berdiam, terpaku disana selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kalian memisahkan diri. Tatapan kalian bertemu, sebelum Teru mengulas senyum di wajah tampannya dan meraih tanganmu, mengecup punggung tanganmu sembari berbisik, "Terimakasih untuk malam ini."

"Tidak, justru aku yang berterimakasih padamu, Teru."

Rasanya sulit untuk melepaskan genggaman tanganmu darinya. Kau menatap lembut sang penyihir yang menaiki burung raksasanya, dengan jubah yang berkelebat di balik punggungnya. Teru membuka mulutnya, hendak berucap sesuatu namun suaranya tak keluar. Membuatmu sulit menahan senyum.

 "Sampai jumpa, Tuan Putri."

"Ya."

Teru menepuk punggung sang Phoenix, dan ia pun terbang pergi dari balkoni istana. Kau memandangi arah kepergiannya, lambat laun menghilang di kejauhan. 

Malam itu ajaib sebagaimana mestinya. 

Dengan keajaiban yang membawamu pada satu kebebasan. Untuk bersama dengan sosok bernama Teruki Nishizawa.

**__END**  


.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> ...saya masih blom bisa moveon dari live action aladdin (padahal besok toy story 4 tayang, trus endgame tayang ulang tgl 28 lol), jadi anggaplah ini bentuk pelampiasan saya HAHAHA soalnya klo teru dijadiin disney prince ala2 gitu kan keren juga :") /ngek
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Actually, ini birthday fic utk salah satu temanku sesama bucin maifasu yg kukenal dari wattpad (dan salah satu inspirasiku jg dlm nulis penpik kacangan ini wkwkwk).
> 
> Teruntuk Chacha jodohnya gitaris maifasu Nishizawa Teruki (dalam mimpi,red /syuush), karena gue setia ama kapal gue yakni TeruKidzHiro dan belum merestui kapal lu sendiri aowkwkwk, jadinya silahkan halu sendiri dgn penpik ini xDD wish u a happy birthday uwu, maap klo telat dan suami lu gue nistain jadi disney prince abal2 disini :") /but hey, teru tuh disney prince-able(?) bgt wkwkwk, tp hanya utk hiroki yak~/plak
> 
> .
> 
> Thank you for reading my fanfic! ^^ kritik dan saran bisa kalian lempar di kolom komentar~
> 
> See ya! (Super Peace sign)  
> Fraux


End file.
